ArcoIris
by Veddartha
Summary: Fenómeno óptico y meteorológico que produce la aparición de un espectro de luz continuo en el cielo que influye directamente sobre el comportamiento humano/HipoxAstrid/Les invito a leer!CAP FINAL!
1. Rojo Apasionado

**HOLAAAAAA!**** Tanto tiempo queridos lectores!**

**Me habia perdido mucho tiempo cierto? pero me alegra darme cuenta que todavia me llegan reviews de mis otras historias q me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Por eso hoy les traigo esto. Es un conjunto de viñetas de nuestra pareja favorita, HipoxAstrid, que relacionan un color con un sentimiento ^^ **

**Esto NO ES UNA CONTINUACION de mis otros dos fanfic. Cuando lo sea, lo dire claramente.**

**Y otra cosa, como saben nada de esto me pertenece (How to train your dragon libro y peli), solo escribo x diversion.**

**Asi q no les entretengo más..**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo I – Rojo Apasionado**

Hipo caminaba con paso firme y decidido hacia la arena de entrenamiento. Sus puños estaban cerrados, mientras que su mirada reflejaba determinación. Al llegar, el joven miró a su alrededor, encontrando su objetivo, Patán, al otro extremo de la puerta por donde él había entrado, sentado al lado de Astrid. Y por supuesto no fue sorpresa para él ver lo que estaba haciendo su primo.

Siempre lo hacía… coquetear con Astrid y mandarle indirectas, incluso estando él presente, era ya casi común. Pero ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo más. Ya era hora de que ese cabezota viera la realidad.

Resuelto, caminó en dirección a Astrid y Patán. Al acercarse, la joven vikinga, que estaba ensimismada limpiando su hacha, levantó su rostro al percatarse que alguien se acercaba y sonrió en forma inmediata cuando notó que era Hipo. Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, los labios de Hipo, posesivamente, se posaron sobre los de ella en un beso.

Astrid a penas y reaccionó. Sintió como de un segundo a otro lo que parecía ser un simple beso se transformó en un huracán de pasión nunca antes visto en el chico.

Hipo, con una pasión inusitada, se apoderó de los labios de Astrid y tomando su rostro profundizo aun más aquel beso, mientras que con su otra mano libre rodeó la delgada cintura de Astrid atrayéndola más a si mismo, de manera tal de pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

Los presentes se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Patán, por su parte, miraba a la pareja con una expresión de shock en su rostro, con sus ojos casi desorbitados y su boca tan abierta que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a romper la quijada.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Hipo se separó de Astrid. Ambos jadeaban. El corazón de Astrid latía a mil por segundo y no había indicios de que fuera a calmarse pronto. Su mente estaba nublada aún por todas las sensaciones que ese beso había provocado en ella.

Hipo sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría por toda esa marea de hormonas en movimiento dentro de su cuerpo y definitivamente quería más, sus ojos centellaban en deseo, pero una vaga neurona aun funcionando dentro de su cabeza le hizo recordar el motivo de su acción.

Apartándose un poco de Astrid, pero sin soltar el agarre sobre su cintura, Hipo dirigió una mirada llena de satisfacción a Patán, el que apenas podía reaccionar. Con ojos desorbitados y una mandíbula casi desencajada vio como Hipo se alejaba con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro de la mano de Astrid, su novia.

- ¿Puedo saber qué ha sido todo eso? – preguntó Astrid, mientras salía de la arena de la mano de Hipo.

- No sé a que te refieres – contestó el chico sin mirarla. Él sonreía descaradamente, Astrid lo notó de inmediato. Tenía un brillo particular en sus ojos, algo que no había visto antes de ese día, particularmente, antes de ese beso, algo que le hizo pensar que definitivamente esa no sería la última vez que probaría un beso como ese.

* * *

**Cortito pero bueno, no? Jeje...sean amables y diganme su opinion por favor. Este es un proyecto o mas bn una idea q tenia hace mucho pensada y no sabia si publicarla o no. Si es bn recibida yo creo q estare subiendo otro para la semana q viene (no se q dia, pero no pasa del 26/10).**

**Saludos a todos!**

**ATTE**

**VEDD**


	2. Azul Confuso

**Hola!, que tal todos? Espero que bien. Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo cap. No se si lo mencione antes, sucede que los cap no tinen necesariamente relacion entre si. Son como distintos pasajes y situaciones de nuestra pareja favorita (hasta ahora...)**

**Bueno, muchas gracia a :eduardoandres, analuchera, fanatico Z, alexia evans12 y Nefertari Queen por sus comentarios. Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Y tambien gracias a aquellos que anonimamente le dieron una oportunidad a este fanfic.**

**Sin mas preambulos, cap 2**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo II – Azul Confuso**

Astrid estaba sumamente confundida. De hace ya varios días atrás, había notado un extraño comportamiento en Hipo. Estaba esquivo, callado, nervioso y ya casi no se veían. Siempre ponía pretextos para alejarse de ella o sino se excusaba diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. Sería posible que… él ya no la amara… o peor… que ¡amara a otra!

Necesitaba hablar con Hipo de una buena vez por todas y así aclarar todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

Con determinación la joven vikinga se dirigió hacia la herrería. A pesar de ser de noche, las velas aun estaban prendidas. Espero por unos minutos para cerciorarse que Hipo se encontraba solo y en cuento estuvo segura sigilosamente se escabullo por la puerta. Como ella esperaba, Bocón ya se había ido. Gracias a una tenue luz procedente del horno pudo observar el interior de la herrería.

Vacía.

O eso creía hasta una sombra se movió levemente del otro lado de un montón de cubetas. Lentamente la joven se acercó y se asomó por un costado. Ahí estaba.

Hipo.

Estaba inclinado en una mesa de trabajo puliendo lo que parecía un escudo… pero no cualquier escudo. Era una magnifica pieza de arte, delicadamente construida. Astrid tuvo suerte de estar en una posición que la dejo ver el grabado de aquel escudo. Los bordes estaban ribeteados con hermosos tonos dorados, siendo las terminaciones redondeadas y elegantes. En el centro se vislumbraba un precioso dragón azul que dejo sin aliento a la chica. Era un ejemplar majestuoso y rigurosamente detallado en diferentes tonos de azul, teniendo en la cabeza unas finas hebras doradas y verdosas. Por ojos tenía piedras de ámbar y la cola estaba bellamente resaltada con tintes dorados que salían de ella como si fuesen espinas. Y las alas… las alas eran magnificas. Se encontraban abiertas dejando ver toda la grandeza de aquel bello animal y tenían un peculiar brillo… casi como si fueran verdaderas escamas de dragón.

Astrid quedo completamente boquiabierta y sorprendida. Realmente ese trabajo le debió tomar mucho tiempo… pero… ¿Para quién sería?

- ¿Hipo? – lo llamó Astrid acercándose un poco más a la mesa de trabajo. El pobre Hipo casi muere del susto al ver a Astrid parada tras a él.

- A... A... A… Astrid – dijo a penas con un hilo de voz. De inmediato intentó ocultar con una manta el trabajo que estaba realizando.

- No te molestes – dijo rápidamente Astrid al ver lo que Hipo intentaba – ya sé que es lo que tienes ahí.

- Astrid… yo puedo… explicarlo – intentó decir Hipo, pero Astrid lo cortó.

- ¡No intentes explicar nada, porque ya lo descubrí todo! – exclamó.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – preguntó Hipo más pálido de lo común.

- No creas que soy tonta – dijo frunciendo el ceño – ¡Todo Berk lo sabe ya! Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que me enterará.

Hipo estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y la incertidumbre.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – comenzó a decir Astrid – ¿De verdad creías que podías mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo?.

- Astrid… yo…. – Hipo se sentía acorralado, ya no podía esconder más su secreto – yo de verdad quería decírtelo, pero quise sorprenderte… y quería tener todo listo para que cuando llegara el momento adecuado poder ir con tus padres y decirles todo formalmente, como dicta la tradición. Aunque según mi padre, esto debí pedírtelo hace por lo menos dos años, cuando cumpliste los 17…

Astrid estaba escuchando atentamente. En un comienzo le costó entender lo que el chico le decía tan precipitadamente, pero poco a poco comenzó a comprender el rumbo de su explicación.

- Creí que esperar era lo mejor – continuó Hipo - porque… bueno ya sabes… esto es un paso muy importante y no quería que nos equivocásemos y cuando por fin me decidí comencé a trabajar arduamente para el regalo a tus padres, pero consideré que también tenía que tener algo para ti por eso me demoré más de lo que tenía pensado y bueno… yo… yo… - Hipo no pudo continuar hablando. Se encontraba demasiado abatido, por lo que se limito a mirar directamente a los ojos de Astrid, esperando así transmitir todo lo que ya no podía decir con palabras.

En ese instante Astrid lo comprendió todo. ¡Había estado tan equivocada y confundida! Pero ahora ya no había duda de las verdaderas intenciones de Hipo…

- Tu… tú – Astrid estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía hablar – … ¿Quieres… casarte… conmigo?.

Hipo tímidamente asintió.

Astrid no cabía en felicidad. Sin importarle lo sucia que pudiese estar la ropa de Hipo, la joven lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que los hizo caer a ambos al suelo.

- Te amo Hipo, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

* * *

**Y que tal? a quellos que me pidieron algo mas largo...bueno...esto lo era XD. Bien...tal vez pueda hacerlo mejor para la proxima vez. Estare actualizando para la semana que viene (antes del 2/10)**

**Saludos a todos!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	3. Rosado Enamorado

**Hola! les traigo el 3er cap. Gracias a Fanatico Z, analuchera y galaxydragon x sus reviews. Siempre es bueno saber q a alguien le gusta lo q escribes.**

**Y antes del cap, quiero aclararles q este relato consta de una serie de viñetas sobre distintos momentos de la vida de Hipo y Astrid (y talvez algun otro personaje mas, pero eso dependera de la historia) x lo mismo no son cap largos, espero puedan entender eso. Eso si, espero pronto traer la continuacion de "¿SOMOS NOVIOS?",ahi si habran cap mas largos.**

**Bueno, no les distraigo mas...**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo III – Rosado Enamorado**

Dicen que el amor vuelve tontos a los chicos. Algo que es terrible. Pero Hipo no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Es cierto que cuando Astrid estaba cerca él se distraía un poco… pero solo un poco. Ella no tenía nada que ver con la quemadura que la semana anterior. Ni tampoco con las lanzas torcidas que tubo que hacer de nuevo. Ni mucho menos con la caída que tuvo con Chimuelo en un día de práctica.

Para nada.

Que Astrid tuviera la manía de vestirse con esa corta falda roja a tiras y esa camiseta gris ceñida al cuerpo y que siempre estuviera tan guapa, con su rubio cabello trenzado y su paso orgulloso, y que siempre estuviera en forma, con sus definidas curvas femeninas dejando boquiabiertos a la mayoría de la población masculina en Berk… todo eso no tenía nada que ver con la evidente falta de atención que Hipo estaba sufriendo en los últimos días.

Por supuesto que no.

Hipo se encontraba perfectamente bien… tranquilo, concentrado, sereno. O eso era lo que llevaba más de dos horas repitiéndose mentalmente el pobre chico. El joven vikingo se hallaba sentado, apoyado en un árbol, en medio del bosque. Solo. No estaba escondiéndose, claro que no, simplemente quería poco de tiempo de calidad a solas.

Que recientemente se hubiese dado de narices con el suelo frente a TODO Berk, incluyendo a Astrid… no tenía nada que ver. Nada que ver.

- Soy la burla de todo el pueblo – se dijo a sí mismo, luego de varios minutos en silencio – Astrid debe estar avergonzada de mi – dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia sus piernas – soy un tonto.

- Y además eres torpe, terco, despistado, sin mencionar que tienes la capacidad de concentración de una mosca - dijo una voz frente a él. Hipo se sobresaltó. Rápidamente se puso en pie y levanto su vista para encontrarse a una bella joven rubia, de grandes ojos azules que lo observaban fijamente. Hipo desvió la mirada. No era capaz de verla a los ojos luego de lo ocurrido. Sinceramente darse contra el suelo a los pies de la chica que te gustaba, frente a tus amigos y familia… no era muy alentador. Y además caer justamente en un charco de agua…

Astrid dio un paso al frente, mientras Hipo se mantenía estático, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Pero sobre todo tonto – sentenció. Hipo no fue capaz de aguantar más.

- ¡Si vienes aquí a reírte de mi, pues hazlo! – exclamó, aun sin levantar la vista, pero Astrid notó las lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡No me importa nada, ni nad…! – pero esa frase nunca la acabo, porque los labios de Astrid se lo impidieron.

Fue un beso corto, casi efímero, pero lo suficientemente real como para dejar sin aliento a Hipo.

- Eres un tonto por creer que yo estaría avergonzada por tus torpezas… - dijo sosteniendo el rostro de Hipo entre sus manos - porque realmente las amo – agregó dándole a Hipo otro pequeño beso – y también amo que seas despistado, distraído y terco… - continuó diciendo entre cortos besos – amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo – dijo dándole otro beso, esta vez algo más largo – yo te amo.

Los ojos de Hipo brillaron de júbilo. Incluso parecía que con cada palabra de Astrid centellaban un poco más. Su corazón estaba colmado de felicidad a tal punto que creía que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar.

Dicen que el amor vuelve tontos a los chicos, lo que era completamente cierto... pero después de todo... no tan terrible.

* * *

**¿Y que tal les parecio? pobresito Hipo, no? Admito que me dio un poco de pena escribirlo. Pero bueno... Astrid resulto tener mas corazon del q pensaban ,cierto?. ****Bueno, yo creo que antes del 9/11 estare subiendo otro.**

**Espero sus comentarios ^^**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	4. Amarillo Nervioso

**Hola! **

**No saben que felicidad me da traerles este capitulo! Una de las razones es porque una parte de este cap es basado en una experiencia personal q tuve hace poco (XD, para mas detalles lleguen al final) y la otra razon es que cuando creí que ya estaba perdiendo la inspiración me entero que ya estrenaron la serie de HTTYD en cartoon network! alguien ya sabía de eso? lo estrenaron hace ya harto parece, en EEUU y yo ni me habia enterado. El punto es q ya me vi los primeros dos cap y estas muy bueno! de verdad fui muy feliz! y además una pequeña fraccion del 1er cap de la serie animada me sirvio de inspiracion directa para el siguiente capitulo de este fic ^^... pero de eso ya les hablare más adelante.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos los q han leido hasta ahora, en especial a Nefertari Queen, meliandrade,  
**

**analuchera y Fanatico Z. Gracias! **

**Ahora, sin mas preámbulos les dejo el cap 4!**

**A LEER! (lo ultimo...el color no tiene mucho q ver con el cap XD...pero si el sentimiento o sensación ...tratare de mejorar para el proximo cap)**

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Amarillo Nervioso **

Hipo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación. Era casi hilarante. Todo había sucedido de una forma tan extraña que ya ni recordaba los hechos que lo llevaron, esa noche, a estar en medio de un claro en el bosque, junto a Astrid a centímetros de distancia de su rostro, más específicamente, sus labios. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban por la cercanía. No estaban tocándose, pero tan solo un movimiento bastaba para…

_*****Flash Back*****_

- Y ¿qué te hace pensar que yo necesito clases? – preguntó un escéptico Hipo, mientras caminaba de regreso a Berk. Por petición de su padre se había pasado las últimas horas de la tarde cazando algo para la cena. Por supuesto no había ido solo. Chimuelo le acompañaba, pero hace ya varios minutos que le había dejado por ir a buscar su propia comida.

- Es obvio que nunca lo has hecho – contratacó Astrid. La rubia vikinga se encontraba entrenando cuando se encontró con Hipo.

- Puedo saber ¿por qué de repente estas tan interesada en el tema? – preguntó Hipo con bastante fastidio.

- Puedo saber ¿por qué de repente estás tan a la defensiva? – preguntó ella a su vez con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hipo solo rodó los ojos y se limitó a seguir caminando. No estaba para los juegos de Astrid.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos.

- Estas seguro de que no quieres aprender – soltó Astrid luego de considerar que ya era demasiado silencio.

- ¡Si, lo estoy! – exclamó molesto Hipo – y además ¿Cómo rayos aprendiste tú?.

- Bueno… mi hermana me enseño – contesto Astrid como si nada.

Hipo se detuvo en seco y la observo con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Astrid parándose frente a Hipo.

- Tu hermana… te enseño…

- Si… con su novio – respondió la joven. Hipo no cabía en su propia sorpresa. – Oh vamos, no me pongas esa cara, es muy normal. Como una futura esposa es muy importante saber sobre estas cosas y mejor aún si tengo alguna experiencia… – Hipo seguía sin poder decir una sola palabra -…por lo tanto, con consentimiento de mi hermana, su novio me lo enseño todo.

La mueca de sorpresa de Hipo pasó a ser completo shock. Astrid solo pudo reír.

- Vamos Hipo, no es tan terrible – trató de convencerle Astrid – será bueno para ti… piensa en tu futura esposa, ¿Quieres dejar que ella sepa cuan inexperto eres? – preguntó Astrid acercándose al chico.

Hipo, por instinto, dio un paso atrás. Astrid volvió a reír.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, Haddock?

Haddock. Ella solo lo llamaba así cuando quería fastidiarlo.

Hipo tragó con dificultad. Estaba sumamente nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que ella le intimidara.

- Acepto – dijo con el mayor valor que pudo reunir en esos escasos segundos – acepto que me enseñes a besar.

_***** Fin Flash Back *****_

- ¿Qué pasa Haddock? – preguntó Astrid al cabo de un rato - ¿Te estas rindiendo? – dijo a penas en un susurro que amenazo con quitarle por completo el aliento. Tenía los labios levemente hinchados y sonrojados al igual que sus mejillas.

Pero sonreía. Sonreía con esa sonrisa que solo ella podía tener incluso en esas situaciones.

Hipo apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. Estaba rojo a más no poder y le sudaban partes de su cuerpo que ni sabia que podían sudar. Cada minuto que pasaba era, para él, una tortura y un placer a partes iguales. Cada beso traía consigo una nueva lección y era casi imposible para Hipo mantener cada palabra en su mente, cuando los labios de Astrid se mantenían sobre los suyos. Si seguía así pronto necesitaría asistencia médica.

– ¿Ya olvidaste la primera lección que te enseñe? – susurro Astrid tomando el rostro de Hipo entre sus manos.

-¿No dejar de respirar? – respondió el joven vikingo a penas con un hilo de voz. Astrid deposito un efímero beso los labios del nervioso Hipo y sonrió.

- Eso y mantenerse relajado – dijo para luego depositar otro beso en los labios del chico, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Astrid ladeó un poco su rostro y entreabrió su boca.

Hipo sintió escalofríos cuando ella pasó con suavidad su lengua por su labio inferior, pero no se resistió. En cambio, otra necesidad aun más grande le hizo abrazarla con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra tomarle el rostro y así profundizar más el beso. En ese momento todos sus pensamientos racionales, nervios, dudas, inseguridades… todo fue sustituido por una pasión inusitada en él.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes supo cuento tiempo duro aquel beso, ni cuantas veces se repitió. Sus corazones parecían querer salir en cualquier momento de sus cuerpos y solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor que el deseo. Con extrema lentitud se separaron el uno al otro.

- Estas mejorando – concedió la joven vikinga al cabo de unos segundos. Su voz se oía casi normal. Casi.

Hipo no contestó. No le quedaba aliento para hablar.

Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos chicos tomaron el camino hacia el pueblo. En todo el camino ni siquiera se miraron entre si hasta llegar a la casa de Astrid. La joven le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hipo, a modo de despedida y en silencio se giro para abrir la puerta de su hogar. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la voz de Hipo la detuvo.

- ¿Es verdad… es verdad que el novio de tu hermana te enseño a…? – preguntó vacilante Hipo. Astrid lo observó. No era necesario que terminara la pregunta para que ella comprendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

- Algo así… - respondió. Hipo ladeó su rostro y frunció su ceño no comprendiendo la respuesta de la chica. Astrid sonrió.

– Un día mi hermana y su novio me ordenaron quedarme en la sala mientras ellos estuvieron alrededor de una hora besándose. Una vez que se separaron, mi hermana se giro a mí y me dijo "considérate enseñada", luego de eso me echo de la casa hasta que su novio se fue.

Una parte de Hipo quedó completamente sorprendida con lo declarado y la otra parte quedó intrigada.

- Entonces como…

- ¿Aprendí? – Astrid se acercó al chico y puso su mano sobre el rostro de él acariciándolo con suavidad – solo me conseguí a un compañero con el que pude practicar – dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego volverse hacia su casa – y espero que mi compañero no me falle mañana, porque esto aún no ha acabado – agrego sin voltearse. Después de esas palabras la Astrid entró a su casa dejando atrás a un nervioso y ansioso Hipo.

Esa noche, cuando Hipo llego a su casa, no le importó que su padre lo regañara por no llegar a la cena. Tenía mucho que estudiar para la noche siguiente.

Primera lección: respirar y mantenerse relajado.

* * *

**Gracias x leer! aunq el final no me dejo conforme, aun asi la historia fue muy comica de escribir. Bueno, en el enunciado le mencione q este cap era parte de una experiencia personal q me habia pasado hace unas semanas. Pues bueno...q creen? sucedio q un dia en la plaza un amigo me ofrecio humildemente sus servicios de maestro... ajajaja... yo casi cai de la risa y a diferencia de Hipo, yo dije un rotundo NO. Pero lo curioso de esta historia es q cuando le pregunte a el como había aprendido me dijo q su hermano le habia prestado a su novia para q le enseñase XD... y yo como Hipo, si crei q de verdad habia pasado eso. Claro, despues me dijo q todo era mentira y q no tenia experiencia de ningun tipo en besos. Fue una situacion en extremo graciosa y de ahi salio esto. Espero q ustedes hayan disfrutando leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Otra cosa... q tan malpensados fueron? y no me vengan con cuentos xq si yo no hubiese sabido de lo q estaba escribiendo me hubiese imaginado cualqr cosa en la parte del flash back..jajajajaja**

**Y lo último... fue un cap mas largo wiiiiii... pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones con el resto XD. Por cierto y como adelanto, el proximo cap va a ser el color VERDE.. (me encanta ese color) y espero tenerlo para el 16/11 o antes.**

**Ahora si, me despido, un saludo a todos!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	5. Verde Tranquilo

**HOLA HOLA! Primero que todo gracias a galaxydragon, analuchera, meliandrade y fanatico Z por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de darme su opinion por lo q escribo. Y tmb gracias a aquellos "anónimos" q le dan una oportunidad a esto ^^  
**

**Ahora, aqui ta el 5° cap, verde, como les mencione la vez anterior. En general, para hacer este cap me inspire en el primer episodio de la serie de HTTYD (riders of Berk...creo q asi se escribe) y lo incluí en lo q escribi, y ademas tome una parte y la puse, pero no crean q es plagio. Solo lo hice xq fue un parte muy comica del cap. Si lo han visto se daran cuenta. Si no...tons les invito a verlo xq en general la serie se ve muy divertida.**

**Lo último, no se hagan muchas expectativas con este cap xq ademas de corto no es uuuuuuuu q divertido ni nada XD...lo siento, el tiempo es escaso, pero las ganas me sobran. Pero con ganas no se escribe XD.**

**Bueno, no les entretengo más.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo V – Verde Tranquilo**

¿Quién había sido el de la idea de hacerse amigos de los dragones? Claro, él. ¿Quién había sido el de la idea de traerlos a la aldea? De nuevo, él. Ahora ¿Quién era el que tenía que lidiar con todos y cada uno de los destrozos que ellos hicieran?... sin lugar a dudas, él.

Hipo estaba más que cansado, ESTABA HARTO. Amaba a los dragones, su mejor amigo era uno, pero… ¿que no habría alguna forma más fácil de tratar con todo?. Su padre le había pedido que se encargara que los dragones no causaran tanto caos dentro de la aldea… algo que hubiese sido sencillo si ellos se comportaran como ovejas… pero ¡son dragones!, ¿cómo se supone que le iba a pedir a un dragón que dejara de ser…ESO, UN DRAGÓN?. Deseaba tanto tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad….

Aunque a pesar de todo aún tenía el apoyo de Chimuelo, el que en esos momentos se encontraba junto a él, en su habitación.

- Me duele todo, amigo – se quejo Hipo al sentir a su dragón cerca – ¡hasta esto! – exclamó tocando su pierna ortopédica.

Se sentía muy cansado y estaba dispuesto a dormirse en ese mismo momento, pero una voz llamándolo lo detuvo.

- ¿Astrid?, perfecto – musitó con cansancio – No estoy muy andrajoso, ¿cierto? – preguntó a su dragón. Chimuelo lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego ladeo un poco su cabeza, bajando sus orejas.-genial, compasión de un dragón.

¿Había algo peor que la compasión de tu propio dragón? Hipo no alcanzó pensarlo mucho porque Astrid entró en su habitación.

- ¡Hola Astrid! Que agradable sorpresa – exclamó tratando de sonar entusiasta. Astrid lo observó por algunos segundos.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Nada importante – dijo tratando de restarle importancia a su terrible día – Solo he estado paseando por ahí, ya sabes – terminó sin mucha convicción.

- Si, te he visto – dijo la joven vikinga volviendo a examinar con la mirada al chico que tenía frente a ella- y realmente cuesta creer que aún sigas en pie.

Un fuerte y largo suspiro salió de los labios de Hipo. Ya no podía fingir delante de ella.

- ¡Ha sido todo un desastre! – exclamó el chico lanzándose, de espaldas, a su cama – como me gustaría tener aunque sea un día de tranquilidad… solo paz y tranquilidad.

Astrid se sentó al lado del chico y con sus dos manos, lo impulso por un costado hasta dejarlo boca abajo. Sin dejarle tiempo a Hipo para preguntar se subió encima de él, aprisionando sus caderas entre sus piernas.

Hipo tardo un par de segundos en sopesar todo lo sucedido. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, tenía a Astrid sobre su espalda, masajeando sus hombros y su espina dorsal, lo que era increíblemente exquisito. Tanto así, que poco a poco su sorpresa dio paso a una sensación de bienestar que en mucho tiempo no había experimentado.

- Respira profundo – le susurro Astrid – cierra los ojos y relájate. Piensa en un lugar en donde te sientas tranquilo.

Hipo cerró sus ojos, como la joven le ordenó, y en su mente evocó un hermoso paraje verde. Un prado con pequeñas flores blancas adornándolo. El ambiente se sentía tibio y acogedor, muy distinto a como es Berk usualmente. Se sentía tan bien. Junto a él estaba Chimuelo jugueteando entre la maleza y a lo lejos oía las voces de sus amigos divirtiéndose. De repente sintió una suave mano que lo jalaba hacia las voces de sus amigos. Era Astrid que con una sonrisa lo invitaba a sumarse a la diversión. Hipo gustoso se dejó guiar...

El joven vikingo sin darse cuenta comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Astrid lo notó, con mucho cuidado se separo del chico y lo acomodó en su cama. Estiró una manta sobre él y tras un último beso en su mejilla, lo dejó durmiendo tranquilamente. Se lo merecía después de tanto trabajo.

Ya al día siguiente pensarían en como organizar todo lo que faltaba.

* * *

**Y bien? demasiado corto, no? siii, lo siento nuevamente. Tiempo escaso. Aun asi apreciaría mucho sus comentarios ^^ **

**Espero actualizar para el viernes siguiente (23/11).**

**ATTE**

**VEDD**


	6. Anaranjado Curioso

**Hola!**

**Se que dije q iba a subir el siguiente cap el dia 23, pero se paso el dia y ni me di cuenta XD y luego me acorde q tenia un cap pendiente y recien ahora le termine el final...era lo unico q me faltaba XD jejeje, pero aqui esta. Gracias a todos los q me dejaron su comentario y tambien a los anonimos (ninjas!) q le han dado una oportunidad a todo esto q escribo.**

**Y recuerden, nada de esto es mio. Yo solo escribo x diversion y sin ningun fin de lucro.**

**Ahora, cap 6!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Anaranjado Curioso**

La tarde estaba fría, aunque eso no era novedad. En Berk siempre hacía frío, lo cual no era para nada un problema si eras un dragón. Los dragones poseían un organismo diseñado para soportar temperaturas extremas, pero en días como aquellos incluso los dragones preferían quedarse en los establos, guarecidos por un techo y cuatro paredes. Con respecto a eso, Chimuelo, el dragón de Hipo, tenía mucha más ventaja. Gozaba del lujo de poder dormir dentro de la casa de su jinete, al lado de la chimenea que casi la mayor parte del tiempo estaba encendida.

Y ese día, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

Chimuelo se encontraba muy a gusto junto al fuego, acurrucado sobre una peluda alfombra. El crepitar de la leña quemándose en el fuego y ese hermoso tono anaranjado que tomaban las cosas a la luz de la chimenea invitaba a dormir tranquilamente.

Y así lo hizo hasta que… unos extraños ruidos lo inquietaron.

Extrañado, el dragón levantó su cabeza y observó a su alrededor intentando identificar el origen de aquel ruido. De repente otro sonido se escucho. Esta vez, Chimuelo, estaba más despierto y logro descifrar en algo el origen del extraño sonido. Era como si algo se hubiese caído al suelo o se hubiese golpeado contra una pared.

Chimuelo estaba completamente intrigado. Con cautela, se levantó y comenzó a explorar cada rincón de la casa. Nada. Por lo menos en la planta baja.

Comedor, living, cocina, habitación de Estoico, cuarto de lavado y taller.

Otro ruido.

Chimuelo se detuvo en seco. El ruido provenía del segundo piso, estaba completamente seguro. Las opciones que tenía se reducían a solo una: la habitación de Hipo. Con celeridad se dirigió hasta la pieza del chico. A medida que se fue acercando otro tipo de ruidos escuchó. Algo así como una rápida respiración mezclada con largos suspiros.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación sintió un sutil aroma, algo floral mezclado con hierba fresca y pino. Chimuelo tuvo que sacudir su cabeza un par de veces. Ese no era el aroma de Hipo… por lo menos no del todo. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, por lo que sin previo aviso entró en la habitación.

A partir de ese punto todo pareció acontecer en cámara lenta.

Chimuelo observo con determinación cada detalle de la alcoba. Todo estaba descolocado. Ropa en el suelo, muebles tirados, papeles desordenados…

El dragón tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta que su jinete estaba en la cama… pero no estaba solo.

Astrid se encontraba de espaldas sobre la cama, con su cabello revuelto y su ropa algo desordenada, mientras que el dueño de la cama, Hipo, estaba sobre ella, en iguales o peores condiciones. Ambos quedaron casi en estado de shock y completamente sonrojados al ver a Chimuelo, tanto así que ni siquiera fueron capaces de separarse.

El dragón torció su rostro en señal de no comprender nada de lo que sucedía. ¿Qué rayos hacía su jinete y la chica rubia?, ¿Sería que estaban jugando? Se pregunto el dragón.

¡Seguramente! resolvió contentó, por lo que con entusiasmo se abalanzó sobre los dos sorprendidos jóvenes que apenas reaccionaron.

- ¡Chimuelo! – exclamaron ambos vikingos a la vez.

El dragón comenzó a jugar con Hipo y Astrid saltando por todas partes, lanzándoles cosas y empujándolos o tirándose sobre ellos. Así fue hasta entrada la noche.

El Furia Nocturna estaba satisfecho y los pobres chicos, agotados. Esa no era la primera vez que el dragón los interrumpía y de seguro no sería la última. Con resignación Hipo y Astrid se miraron el uno al otro.

- ¿Te parece si mañana vienes a mi casa? – preguntó Astrid al cabo de unos minutos, sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Hipo, apoyada en Chimuelo.

- Me considero algo joven para morir aún – contestó Hipo sentado del otro lado de Astrid, también apoyado en Chimuelo.

- Eres hábil, algo se te ocurrirá - dijo la joven con una sonrisa – y si eso no funciona – continuó – siempre puedes correr.

- Sigue sin ser muy atrayente la idea – contestó el chico, pero sin embargo también estaba sonriendo.

- Te aseguro que mi padre es mucho menos entrometido y bastante más sordo – agregó Astrid guiñando un ojo.

Hipo rio de buena gana. Hasta el momento no habían tenido ningún momento de intimidad a solas, todo gracias un curioso Furia Nocturna. El mismo que en esos momentos se encontraba tranquilamente dormitando acurrucado.

- Te espero mañana – dijo Astrid levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Ahí estaré – contesto Hipo.

- Mas te vale, Haddock – fue lo último que dijo Astrid antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa llena de segundas intenciones en su rostro.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y espero ansiosa sus comentarios ^^**

**Por cierto, Analuchera, ¿tu hiciste un fanfic en donde Chimuelo interrumpía a Astrid e Hipo a cada momento? Jeje, es q me acorde de el, mientras escribia este XD. No creas q quise copiarte, solo queria hacer un cap en donde Chimuelo tomara más protagonismo y salio todo..."eso" XD**

**Bueno, un saludo grande a todos y espero estar actualizando para el 30/11. Hasta entonces!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	7. Violeta Molesto

**HOLAS! Les pido disculpas por mi retraso... admito q este cap ni siquiera lo tenia pensado, por eso me tomo mas tiempo escribirlo (ademas la imaginacion habia estado un poco escasa en mi cabeza XD)**

**Gracias a todos los que hasta ahora han leído, y en esta ocasión, un especial gracias a mileidyari, analuchera y meliandrade por sus reviews ^^ me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les dejo el cap 7, a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Violeta Molesto**

Existe una hermosa flor en Berk que aparece anticipando la primavera en el borde del bosque y en algunos claros del centro. Era de un hermoso color violeta oscuro que se iba aclarando hacia los extremos. También era muy aromática y dulce, al hacerla una infusión.

Su nombre era violeta y, para Astrid, era la flor más hermosa de todo Berk.

O lo fue hasta esa mañana.

_*****Flash Back*****_

- Amigos les presento a Violeta – presentó Hipo a la clase de la mañana – viene de Irgue, una de las islas al sur de Berk.

Una delgada joven de cabello oscuro, tez morena y grandes ojos violetas se encontraba parada junto a Hipo.

- Hey, linda, bienvenida a la isla – dijo Patán intentando en vano coquetear con la recién llegada, pero esta solo tenía ojos para Hipo.

Luego de la presentación, Hipo se dedico a darle las lecciones básicas a Violeta y durante toda la mañana se mantuvo junto a ella dándole indicaciones sobre como acercarse a los dragones y ganarse su confianza.

Astrid no estaba contenta. Todo lo contrario. Estaba sumamente molesta y ofendida con Hipo por darle tanta atención a esa chica. Ni que fuera muy bonita, pensó la rubia vikinga tomando su hacha dispuesta a marcharse en cuanto terminó la clase.

- ¿No vienes a almorzar con nosotros? – preguntó Hipo al notar que Astrid se iba de la arena.

Astrid resopló con fastidio.

- Recordaste que existo – musitó Astrid más para sí misma, que para Hipo, pero este aun así escucho. El chico estaba preocupado por Astrid lo que se reflejaba en su rostro

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Hipo – Has estado ausente durante toda la mañana y ¿ahora te vas?

- La clase acabo, ¿no? – contestó Astrid con indiferencia – además, asumo que tienes mucho que enseñarle aún a tu nueva amiga.

Y dicho eso último, salió de la arena de formación.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

Era pasado mediodía y Astrid aún se encontraba deambulando por un pequeño claro dentro del bosque al pie de la colina.

Estaba lleno de violetas silvestres. Su aroma llenaba el aire del lugar y le asfixiaba los pulmones. Las odiaba. Y odiaba también a Hipo. Y aún más odiaba pensar en esa molesta chica que acaparó toda la atención de Hipo.

Era en momentos así que deseaba con todo su corazón poder golpear algo. Pero lo único que tenía a su alrededor eran flores. Específicamente, violetas.

- ¡Malditas violetas! – exclamó con rabia pateando el suelo. Unos cuantos pétalos volaron por los aires en el momento en el que ella los pasó a llevar.

Por unos segundos se quedó observando las flores rotas. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese molestado mucho con ella misma por haber roto algo tan bello como las violetas, pero en esos momentos solo quería arrancarlas a todas.

Sin dudarlo, Astrid arremetió con su hacha hacia el suelo cortando a diestra y siniestra cada flor que encontró a su paso hasta no dejar ni una sola en pie. Ninguna se había salvado de su ira, lo que extrañamente la hizo sentir mejor y ya más calmada se sentó sobre su cementerio de violetas.

- Supongo que ahora puedo acercarme sin sufrir daño severo permanente, ¿no? – preguntó una voz salida del bosque.

Astrid se sobresaltó un poco, al escuchar la voz de Hipo salida de la nada, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

- ¿De hace cuanto que me vigilas?– preguntó la joven. Hipo sonrió. Por un momento estuvo tentado a decir "de toda la vida", pero por el genio que mostraba Astrid en esos momentos se contuvo y en cambio, en silencio, observó el demacrado paisaje.

- Creí que te gustaban las violetas - comentó Hipo sentándose sobre los restos de violetas destrozadas, junto a Astrid.

- Creí que estarías con una – contestó ella. Por su tono de voz se podía asumir que estaba molesta.

- No me gustan las violetas – contestó el chico – ni siquiera me gusta ese color – continuó – prefiero el azul.

Astrid sonrió, aunque trató de disimularlo.

- ¿Qué tipo de azul? – preguntó

- Azul cielo – respondió el chico.

Hipo esperaba una sonrisa de parte de Astrid, pero no fue exactamente eso lo que recibió.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó Hipo sobándose el brazo en el que sin previo aviso Astrid le había golpeado.

- ¡Esto es por prestarle más atención a una extraña que a mí! – exclamó Astrid y terminando esa frase tomó a Hipo por el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia si misma dándole un sorpresivo beso, dejando algo aturdido al chico.

- Y eso… - sonrió a centímetros del rostro del joven vikingo – creo que ya sabes lo que voy a decir… - murmuro.

- ¿Por todo lo demás? – preguntó el chico sonriendo para si, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Por todo lo demás – contestó Astrid fundiéndose en otro dulce beso con Hipo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer! y me alegraría mucho mucho saber que les pareció este cap. Se me hizo sumamente complicado escribirlo. Como explique al comienzo, la imaginacion me fue escasa. Aun así espero no haber sido tan desastrosa Lo curioso de todo, es q a pesar de ser el cap con menos imaginacion, es el q mas asemeja el color con el sentimiento XXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDD! . **

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo para el proximo cap (el q espero, me salga mejor) que lo traeré para el 7/dic y les adelanto q será el último...^^**

**Son las 6:15am en Chile, estan dando la Teleton y no he dormido nada XD... u****n saludo a todos.**

**Nos leemos para la semana q sigue.**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**

_**Edito: Analuchera! me lo recordaste. Cuando pense en este cap, acababa de ver el trailer del cap 10 de riders of Berk ^^.. justamente me inspire en Heather (o como se escriba) No habia visto el cap, pero me imagine los celos de Astrid...no era necesario verlo para saber eso XD. **_

_**Esop. Saludos a todos!**_


	8. Tú Blanco, Yo Negro

**Hola! Estoy emocionadisima porque les he traido (con algo de retraso, lo siento) el último cap de esta serie de viñetas de la vida de Hipo y Astrid, repasando sentimientos y acontecimientos graciosos y dramaticos. **

**Estoy muy ansiosa por saber de su opinion, pero primero que todo quiero agradecerles mucho mucho el apoyo ofrecido hasta ahora. Sus reviews me alegran mucho y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo (tambien las criticas). **

**Gracias Analuchera que me estas apoyando desde q comence a escribir sobre esta pareja y por mantenerme tan al tanto sobre todo el mundo de HTTYD **

**Gracias a fanatico Z por todas tus buenas vibras.. de echo ahora ultimo habia extrañado tus reviews de los ultimos cap jeje... pero gracias por volver. **

**Gracias tambien a mileidyari, espero que te halla ido excelente en tu fiesta**

**Y por último y no menos importante, gracias a FenomenoEdu10, ¡querido compatriota! VIVA CHILE! **

**XD...volviendo al tema. Tambien gracias atodos los que anonimamente me apoyaron y me ayudaron a llegar a este, el ultimo cap de este fanfic.**

**Y como muestra de mi aprecio, les traje un cap sorprendentemente fuera de lo comun, tomando en cuaneta mis otros capitulos. Este es mas largo! siiiiiiii, son app 2.600 palabras ^^**

**Espero que les guste mucho y no les distraigo más**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – Tú Blanco, Yo Negro**

Se acercaba la hora de cenar cuando Astrid y Brutilda volvían al pueblo de una tarde de entrenamiento.

- Sabes... – comenzó a decir Brutilda – aún no sé lo que le ves.

Astrid solo rodó lo ojos. No era la primera vez que le hablaba sobre el mismo tema y ciertamente ya la estaba hartando.

- No es un tema que este en discusión – sentenció Astrid.

- ¡Contigo jamás nada está en discusión! – exclamó Brutilda.

- ¿Y hasta ahora lo comprendes? – contestó muy molesta Astrid.

- ¡Pero solo te pido que me expliques que fue lo que cambió! – exclamó nuevamente Brutilda esta vez deteniéndose frente a Astrid impidiéndole el paso - ¡Por favor! Y juro que jamás volveré a molestarte con el tema – dijo Brutilda en tono suplicante.

Astrid estaba sumamente molesta y era evidente que esa chica solo la dejaría en paz si contestaba su dichosa pregunta. Pero el problema era que ni ella mista tenía clara la respuesta.

Evidentemente el cambio total se produjo el día que conoció a Chimuelo. Ese día vio en Hipo el valor y el coraje de un verdadero vikingo. Porque con fuerza bruta y una buena arma cualquiera podía matar un dragón y así había sucedido por siglos y siglos, pero Hipo fue el primero en romper todo precepto establecido y cambió por completo la historia. Y además y a pesar de su evidente desventaja física, con inteligencia e ingenio logró derrotar al dragón más poderoso de todos. Eso la sorprendió completamente.

Pero… antes de ese día… ¿que veía en Hipo?

Era un chico torpe y distraído, un experto en meterse en problemas, y siempre dejaba en vergüenza a su padre. Pero había que destacar su perseverancia. Siempre buscando ser aceptado como un vikingo. Lo curioso de todo es que el día en que dejo de luchar por ser un vikingo, se convirtió en uno. Como Estoico lo expreso, solo necesitábamos más de Hipo. En solo unas semanas, él nos enseño mucho más que generaciones pasadas de vikingos con sus arcaicas tradiciones.

Si bien es cierto, Astrid jamás hasta ese día había tenido tanto acercamiento con el chico, si se había fijado en algunos aspectos de su personalidad. Era terco como él solo, al igual que Estoico y su mirada de las cosas era muy distinta a la del resto. Mientras todos veían una espada o un hacha común como armas de batalla, Hipo se las ingeniaba para crear nuevas y sofisticadas piezas armamentistas que incluían redes con púas, bolas de fuego o gigantescas estacas con cuerdas entre otras. Aunque por lo general ninguna funcionaba, hasta un día en particular, en el que atrapo a un Furia Nocturna.

Todos en el pueblo sabían que Hipo era distinto. No era un vikingo común. Es más, para algunos ni siquiera era un vikingo.

Para Astrid era un chico extraño. Un vikingo singular. Nada destacable físicamente, pero tenía algo de cerebro. No por nada creaba tantas extrañas armas, sin mencionar que fue capaz de crear un dispositivo capaz de hacer volar nuevamente a un dragón con una aleta menos. Fue capaz de domar a cuanto dragón se le puso por delante. Fue capaz de mantener sus convicciones a pesar de tener a todo el mundo en su contra. Hipo era un chico increíble.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó con impaciencia Brutilda al notar que Astrid se había quedado callada desde hace ya harto.

- Hipo es especial – comenzó a decir – es un chico increíble. Siempre te sorprende. Aún antes de salir con él, me sorprendía. Es algo torpe y antes, lo admito, me molestaba mucho, pero luego comprendí que no es que fuese torpe, sino que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Ideas. En todo momento estaba pensando en algo y más ahora con los dragones. Hipo es un soñador nato y además es un chico muy tierno.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Astrid, Brutilda casi se atraganto de la sorpresa.

- ¿Tierno? – repitió con una mueca de asco en su rostro – ¡y que tiene eso de vikingo!

- Seguramente muy poco – contesto Astrid – y eso lo hace aún más especial. Nosotros siempre vimos a Hipo como un bicho raro, cuando en realidad solo estábamos contemplando a la persona que nos llevaría a una nueva era. Te puedo asegurar que él, con sus virtudes y defectos, es mucho más vikingo que todos nosotros – concluyó Astrid.

- Si, claro – se burlo la rubia de trenzas – Aunque, sea cual sea el motivo por el cual están juntos, supongo que aun así Hipo y tú deben estar algo locos. Son como blanco y negro, sin ningún tipo de gris intermedio que los una. Creo que son muy distintos – dijo Brutilda retomando el camino a Berk – Ahora volvamos al pueblo que ya me dio hambre.

Evidentemente Brutilda había perdido todo interés en el tema, por lo que seguramente jamás volvería a preguntar sobre o mismo. La chica de trenzas esperaba una respuesta más parecida a "me gusta Hipo porque es un héroe" o algo así, no un discurso de sentimentalismo y valores. Por lo que sin más, se echo su mazo al hombro y continuó el camino.

Pero Astrid se quedó atrás.

Las últimas palabras de Brutilda la habían sorprendido mucho. Desde siempre ella había sabido lo distinta que era de Hipo, pero nunca lo había meditado a fondo. Es más, ella, en todos los aspectos era opuesta a Hipo. Partiendo por el hecho de que cualquiera en el lugar del chico hubiese matado al Furia Nocturna. Él, en cambio lo libero, a pesar de saber que podía morir con solo una mordida del dragón. Además Hipo era sensible, soñador, creativo, lo que no tenía en fuerza lo compensaba grandemente en inteligencia. Mientras que ella tenía la sensibilidad de una roca, hasta hace poco solo soñaba con matar un dragón y la creatividad solo le alcanzaba para pensar en que parte de su cuarto pondría la cabeza de su primer dragón muerto. Pero en cambio era mucho más fuerte que Hipo y mucho menos distraía. Ella tenía gran manejo de armas, mientras que Hipo a penas y podía mantener un cuchillo en sus manos sin dañarse a si mismo. Pero sin lugar a dudas, Hipo tenía un gran corazón lejos de todo rencor, muy por el contrario de todo el resto de vikingos.

En todo ese tiempo que llevaban de novios, Hipo jamás le había reprochado su actitud anterior para con él. Ni a ella ni a nadie en el pueblo. Ella en cambio le habría echo pagar a cada uno sus burlas y bromas.

Eran como el agua y el aceite. Como el cielo y la tierra. Como la luna y el sol. Como blanco y negro. Opuestos totalmente.

¿Cómo había acabado juntos si eran tan distintos?

Astrid tenía una espina atravesándole el corazón producto de sus dudas y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como sus propios pies la llevaron hasta la entraba de la casa de Hipo. Un amigable Chimuelo la saludo al llegar, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

- Chimuelo, hola – contestó con poco ánimo a los mimos del dragón - ¿Esta Hipo? – preguntó. El dragón asintió con entusiasmo y con un gesto la invitó a pasar.

- No te preocupes, realmente no tenía pensado venir aquí – dijo – será mejor que me marche.

Astrid se estaba dando media vuelta para irse, cuando el Furia Nocturna le bloqueo el paso y se quedó observándola detenidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica, algo contrariada, mientras el dragón la olisqueaba. – no tengo comida, si es lo que buscas.

El dragón negó con la cabeza y luego con una extraña mueca, algo así como preocupación y curiosidad, ladeó la cabeza.

- Crees que me sucede algo – preguntó Astrid y para sorpresa de ella, el dragón asintió – Solo… bueno… es que… estaba pensando… - Astrid suspiro. Era un tema algo complicado. Pero si había alguien que podía ayudarla, ese era Hipo. Con un poco más de seguridad, Astrid se dio media vuelta y entró al hogar seguida de Chimuelo.

- ¿Esta arriba? – preguntó. Chimuelo asintió con su cabeza.

Astrid comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Al llegar casi al final de las escaleras llamó con suavidad a Hipo.

- ¿Astrid? Si, adelante – dijo Hipo desde dentro de su cuarto. Hipo se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio haciendo algunas anotaciones en su cuaderno.

- Hola – saludó tímidamente la vikinga.

Hipo la miró con curiosidad.

- Hola – contestó el chico - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó al ver que Astrid tan quieta. Parecía como si quisiese decirle algo, pero no se atreviera.

- Nada, solo… quería verte – dijo Astrid mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. Hipo frunció el ceño. Eso no era normal. Astrid tímida, indecisa y nerviosa, todo en un mismo día…. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Estas segura? – insistió el chico. Astrid dio un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en la cama del chico.

- Bueno, sucedió que esta tarde estaba entrenando con Brutilda – comenzó a contar – y conversamos… de …muchas cosas … y entre todas esas cosas… bueno… el punto es – dio un largo suspiro y continuó – el punto es que me puse a pensar sobre algo importante. Tú y yo somos muy distintos… y es algo curioso que… ya sabes… estemos juntos y todo eso.

A Hipo le costó un par de segundos procesar lo que Astrid le estaba contando. ¿Qué son diferentes? ¿Que como que están juntos? Esas no eran buenas frases. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Hipo. ¿Era posible que Astrid quisiese terminar con él?

- Astrid… ¿qué tratas de decirme? – preguntó lentamente Hipo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la chica.

- Hipo… es que… tu y yo somos tan diferentes y…

- ¡Si, eso ya lo dijiste, continua! – exclamó el chico alterándose un poco. Ahora él estaba nervioso. Sumamente nervioso. La joven se sorprendió un poco con la reacción de Hipo.

- Lo que trato de decir es que …

- Quieres terminar conmigo – terminó Hipo por ella. Esta vez Astrid no solo se sorprendió, sino que casi se cayó de la cama por la impresión – ¿Es por alguien más? No, espera, no me digas. ¡Alto! Si, quiero saberlo, ¡No! No quiero, ¡Mejor si!, pero no se si podría manejarlo… mejor dime si lo conozco…. – Hipo comenzó un debate consigo mismo sobre lo que quería y no quería saber – ¿Es Patán, cierto? ¡Pero si solo es un tarado con grandes músculos! o tal vez es ¡Brutacio!... o tal vez es… - pero no pudo continuar, ya que los labios de Astrid no se lo permitieron.

- ¿Me vas a dejar continuar o vas a seguir sacando tus propias locas conclusiones? – preguntó Astrid una vez se hubo separado de Hipo. El chico asintió lentamente, aun algo aturdido por el beso, pero completamente tranquilo. Mientras ella no lo dejara, todo estaría bien.

- Bien – dijo la vikinga acomodándose nuevamente al lado de Hipo - ¿Por qué te gusto? – soltó de repente. Hipo parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿Qué? – Hipo no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien la pregunta.

- Eso, ¿Por qué te gusto?, ¿Qué tengo de especial?...bueno… tu y yo somos tan distintos – comenzó a decir - y no es que me esté quejando, yo te quiero y eso no lo discuto – aclaró antes de continuar – solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo terminamos juntos, siendo tu blanco y yo negro? – preguntó finalmente.

Hipo la observó por unos instantes. ¿Sería todo un extraño sueño?

- ¿Te quedaras mirándome el resto del día o te dignarás a contestarme? – preguntó Astrid con disgusto cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo… bueno… - Hipo no estaba seguro de que contestar… o más bien, como contestar. Desde que tenía memoria recordaba estar enamorado de Astrid.

Era cierto que en un principio era solo una atracción física. Ella era la chica más hermosa de toda la isla, tal vez incluso de todo el mundo, era imposible no fijarse en ella. Pero con el tiempo y observándola detenidamente vio en ella coraje, valor, inteligencia, carácter entre muchas otras cosas. Era cierto que eran muy distintos, pero… eso era lo mejor de todo. Ella siempre lo estaba sorprendiendo… justo como en ese momento.

- Astrid… tu eres increíble… - comenzó a decir Hipo tratando de hacer a un lado su creciente nerviosismo – tu me apoyas en todo momento, siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito y saber que decirme…o bueno… saber como actuar. Me has enseñado mucho y estoy seguro que no hay nadie que pueda compararse contigo.

El corazón de Astrid se conmovió profundamente con esa declaración. Pero todavía tenía una espina atravesada que debía sacarse. Era ahora o nunca.

- Yo fui terrible contigo – dijo la joven vikinga en a penas un susurro – antes, yo jamás te apoye, ni te ayude, ni te trate bien… es más, creo que ni siquiera te dirigía la palabra.

- Pero logré llamar tu atención – dijo Hipo.

- Si, claro, luego de volverte mágicamente un domador de dragones – contesto Astrid – ¡yo tenía celos de ti! Por eso comencé a seguirte. Y luego conocí a Chimuelo – dijo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro– no tienes idea de la sorpresa que me lleve cuando descubrí que era tu amigo. Creo que ese fue el momento en que comencé ver al verdadero Hipo.

- ¿Y quien es el verdadero Hipo? – preguntó el chico.

- Es un chico maravilloso, inteligente, creativo, soñador, algo distraído y evidentemente torpe, pero todo eso lo hace aun más tierno – contesto Astrid acercándose un poco más a Hipo.

- ¿Tierno? – cuestionó Hipo con el ceño fruncido levemente - ¿qué tiene eso de vikingo? – exclamó.

Astrid rio con entusiasmo.

- Brutilda me preguntó lo mismo.

- Seguramente porque los vikingos son muchas cosas, pero "tierno" no es una de ellas – comentó el chico alzando una ceja.

- Pues tú lo eres – contesto la rubia vikinga acariciando el rostro de Hipo – y además tú jamás le has guardado rencor a nadie.

Ni a ella, ni a su padre, ni al pueblo. A pesar de todos los años de soledad que le hicieron pasar.

- Fue difícil, pero cuando por fin logre llamar la atención de todos, me di cuenta que fue por mi mismo, no por intentar aparentar algo que no fui nunca y nunca lo sería. Y ustedes me aceptaron. Tú me aceptaste.

- Solo necesitaba algo más de esto en mi vida – dijo la joven señalándolo con ambas manos.

Ambos sonrieron mirándose fijamente. Hipo se acercó un poco más a Astrid acortando así la distancia entre sus rostros.

- ¿Aun tienes dudas sobre mi que resolver? – susurró el chico casi sobre los labios de Astrid.

Astrid sintió un exquisito cosquilleo en la boca del estomago al sentir el aliento de Hipo sobre sus labios.

- Te amo – dijo ella luego de unos segundos. Hipo sonrió y eliminando por completo la distancia que los separaba, la beso. Fue algo lento, largo y dulce. Perfecto en todo sentido.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Hipo separándose un poco de Astrid – y no me importa si eres totalmente diferente a mi. Creo que incluso, eso lo hace todo mejor.

La joven rubia vikinga sonrió. Ella también creía lo mismo. Y si el resto no lo veía así, ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué importaba si nadie los comprendía? Ellos se amaban y nada, ni nadie sobre la tierra o fuera de esta cambiaría sus sentimientos.

Con sus virtudes y defectos. Cada uno, el complemento del otro. Él, blanco, ella, negro.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Valio la pena la espera? ¿Cumplo o supero espectativas? ¿Pudo ser mejor? Estoy realmente ansiosa por saber si les gustó o no. Ojala que si. Me esmeré harto. Quise que fuera profundo y que respondiera a algo que yo creo q todos nos preguntamos alguna vez. ¿Son diferentes, como estan juntos?¿Y como Hipo la perdono a ella y a todos tan facilmente? entre otras. Espero haber respondido bien. **

**Para mi, las cosas fueron asi, como las describi.**

**Y bueno, esto salio a raiz de unos fanfic (creo q todos en ingles) que leí hace bastante tiempo en donde tocaban estos temas, pero en ellos Hipo o se iba de Berk o se molestaba mucho con todos y cambiaba completamente de como era y cosas así. **

**Muchos saludos a todos y espero volver a saber de ustedes cuando vuelva a traer otra historia de HTTYD, xq pienso seguir escribiendo ****(no se librarán de mi tan facilmente XXXDDD)**

**Gracias a todos de antemano y un gran saludo**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
